


Two

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry and Iris are surprised to find out that Iris is pregnant. They get an even bigger surprise at the first ultrasound.





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written at the request of a donor to y fundraising page for the #IStandWithCandicePatton campaign supporting Girls Inc. Donate and request a WestAllen fic: https://give.girlsinc.org/fundraiser/1493317

"Why is the pink line already there?" Iris asked her husband as she studied the pregnancy test in her shaking hands.

"That's just the control." Barry explained. "The one pink line is always there. If the test is positive, there will be two."

Iris nodded to signal her understanding. She didn't look up at Barry, her eyes were glued to the small plastic stick, which in that moment, seemed to be the most mighty object in the world. It held the answer to their future. Everything changes if there are two pink lines.

Barry handed Iris a glass of water. She'd already drank several glasses, but guzzled this one down as well. Drinking the water, having a task to do, somehow comforted Iris as worries swirled in her head. It made her feel like she had some control over the result.

Barry put his hands on Iris' shoulders and rubbed up and down her arms. Iris looked up at him with trepidation. Instead of fear, Barry looked at her with glowing pride.

"You're not nervous?" Iris asked.

"No." Barry answered without hesitation. "Whatever the test says, it won't change anything."

"Barry, how can you say that? If we're going to have a baby that changes everything!"

"No, it won't." Barry asserted. "It won't change that fact that we'll be together, loving each other, helping each other, and overcoming whatever obstacles come our way. It won't change our friends and family, who'll be here to support us. It won't change how happy I am to be with you. And, it won't change how beautiful I think you are."

Iris smiled back at Barry. She was the writer, but he truly had a way with words. He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better.

Barry held Iris against him. He stroked the back of her hair. "What are you most nervous about?"

"I don't know." Iris sighed. She rested her head on his chest. The hammering of his heartbeat thumped in her ear. "I guess, it feels so weird not knowing if I'm pregnant or not, and it feels even weirder not knowing if I want to be pregnant or not."

Half of Iris wanted a positive test, the other half wanted a negative test. Theoretically, that should make this stress free, if she wants both equally. But, for some reason it was making things harder. Barry and Iris had talked about having kids before, even how they wanted to start trying soon. But, this was a little sooner than they'd planned.

Iris gazed up at Barry. Her thumb stroked his cheek.

"What do you hope the test says?"

For the first time, Barry looked unsure. His brows furrowed in consideration before he said, "I just want to know."

"Me too. Maybe not knowing is the worst part."

As Iris' mind told her she was ready to take the test, her bladder also told her it was time. She moved slightly away from Barry.

"I'm going to take it now."

Barry grabbed her hand and stopped her from going. He put a finger under her chin, making her look him in the eye.

"Timing has always been out problem." He laughed.

Iris laughed too.

"Whatever it says," Barry continued. "I'm going to trust that it's what right for us for the time."

"Ok." Iris whispered. She looked back at the pregnancy test. "It will be one line or two?"

"One or two." Barry repeated.

"One means not pregnant. Two means pregnant."

"That's right."

Barry's hands fell away and Iris walked into the bathroom. She took the test. Immediately after, there was still just one line. She sat it on the sink counter, knowing it could take two minutes before a second line appeared. She opened the door so that Barry could come in. They held each other, swaying gently.

It felt like they'd been standing there for hours. Iris was seriously considering asking Barry if he was moving with her in flashtime, when he said, "I think it's time to look."

Iris picked up the pregnancy test and looked at the pink lines.

Barry's eyes were wide. "One or two?"

Iris turned the pregnancy test so that he could see for himself.

"Two."

* * *

 

A few days later, a nurse escorted Barry and Iris into an exam room at the OB/GYN office. Iris and Barry locked hands as they answered all the questions. A technician rolled the ultrasound machine in. Iris lifted her shirt and the nurse splatter a cold, blue jelly over her lower abdomen. 

"Would you like to hear the baby's heartbeat?" The nurse offered.

Barry and Iris nodded eagerly.

THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP

The baby's heartbeat was a a rapid, pounding, thunderous sound. It was going very fast. Faster than Iris had ever heard any heart beat, even Barry's. At first, Iris thought the sound was beautiful. She and Barry looked at each with mirroring smiles and eyes swimming in happy tears. But, when they looked at the Nurse, their faces fell. 

"What's wrong?" Iris cried. She suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. 

The nurse excused herself. "I'm going to get Dr. Adams. We'll be right back."

Iris lurched up from the exam chair. She looked at Barry in a panic. 

"What do you think that means?"

Barry squeezed Iris' hand tight. "I don't know."

"If the heartbeat was too fast, it could be because the baby is a speedster. We should have told her that's a possibility. If the baby is a speedster than everything is fine, right? It just means the heartbeat will be fast, like yours." Iris rambled anxiously. She wasn't sure if she was saying this to comfort Barry or herself.

The door opened and the Doctor entered. 

"Hi Mr. and Mrs.-"

"Is our baby ok?" Barry and Iris both interrupted. 

"That's what I'm going to make sure of." Dr. Adams said, sitting down to look at the ultrasound image. She moved the probe around on Iris' belly.

The silence in the room was deafening. Iris couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going on?" Iris demanded. 

Dr. Adams smiled. She tilted the ultrasound screen towards Barry and Iris.

"Here is your perfectly healthy baby." She pointed to a black blob on the grainy screen. 

Barry gasped and Iris cried. It didn't look like a baby, it didn't really look like anything. But, knowing that it was theirs was an indescribable feeling.

"And here," The Doctor spoke again, pointing to another black blob on the screen. "Is your other perfectly healthy baby."

Iris blinked. She thought she'd misheard the Doctor.

Barry's mouth was hanging open.

"The baby is ok?" Iris asked again, a hint of worry still plaguing her.

"They are both fine." The Doctor assured her.

"B- both?" Barry stammered.

"Baby A and baby B." The Doctor said, tapping the blobs.

Iris stared at the ultrasound in disbelief. "There's two?"

"I'm sorry if I scared you before." The nurse said. "I thought I heard two heartbeats and needed Dr. Adams to confirm it."

"Two heartbeats?" Iris repeated the information as she tried to process it.

"Two heartbeats, two babies." Dr. Adams said. "You're having twins."

Barry and Iris looked at each in shared astonishment. 

"Two." Iris mouthed.

"I can't believe it!" Barry cried. "We're gonna need more diapers."


End file.
